¿Un admirador secreto?
by ZoeyNyx
Summary: Helga estaba desesperada por saber quien fue el que le envió una carta en donde la invita a una cita, pero después llegan los sentimiento cuando descubre de quien se trata


Disclaimer Este one-shot es parte del Primer Concurso de One-Shots de "Hey Arnold!" del grupo "¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!"

Eh aquí el fic para el concurso, espero les guste

############################################################

Todo estaba normal en la escuela, trabajos, tareas, niños llorones por su calificación baja, si todo normal jajaja, ir caminando y observar el sufrimiento de los demás era la diversión de Helga, pero en toda esa diversión, hay un gran vacío, un vacío que nadie puede explicar, ni siquiera Helga.

- Helga!-se acercó a la rubia

- si Phoebe- caminando- que te ha hecho ese cabellos de esponja

- nada solo quería saber qué harás mañana- dijo jugando con sus dedos

- nada, estaré en casa mirando las luchas- mirando al frente- que te traes- la miro, expectante por la pregunta- ¿ustedes que harán?- pregunto desinteresada

- saldremos a cenar- mirándola- Helga ven con nosotros-con una sonrisa

- no para que disfruten el día de los empalagosos solos, no me incluyan-caminando hacia su casillero, necesitaba librarse de esta- y el cabellos de espagueti ¿está de acuerdo?- se quedó mirando al fondo el casillero, ya que nunca se imaginó hacer esa pregunta tan tonta

- sí, anda Helga si- suplico- además también es de la amistad- mirándola fijamente

- eh Phoebe no porque se llame día del amor y la "amistad" voy a ir con ustedes- seria

- estas segura de que no quieres ir- insegura- ya sé que vas a decir que no, pero has una excepción- junto sus manos y no le quito la mirada por un largo rato

- No Phoebe insisto vayan tu y el cab..digo Gerald- caminando- vamos Phoebe estaré bien- totalmente falso-pensé

- habrá alguien en tu casa mañana- se paró delante de la rubia, y sonó la campana

- no, Bob y Miriam irán a cenar- metiendo sus manos en sus bolsas- Phoebe la campana ya sonó y es la primera hora

- si adiós Helga- paso alado de la rubia y desapareció, eso fue demasiado extraño para Helga, se le hacía tarde así que ya no le importó más y se dirigió a su salón

Llego por suerte su maestra aún no había llegado, observo al salón lleno de chicos y chicas, las cuales estaba planeando lo que harían mañana, suspiro del cansancio, entro y se sentó en su lugar, alguien se acercaba a Helga, ella solo se quedó quieta y preparada para lo que venga o quien venga.

- hola Helga- dijo una pelinegra

- hola Rhonda- cansada

- que harás mañana- limándose las uñas- no harás nada ¿verdad?- mirándola

- por qué no hacerle una broma- pensó- si saldré a cenar- dijo con un tono realista-porque me hago la tonta la princesa es inteligente-pensó

- ah sí y con quien- enarcando una ceja

- con...- sabía todo lo que iba a decir, y justamente solo el nombre de la persona con quien según iba a salir no lo tenía- con..con Mariano- que nombre más tonto-pensó

- Mariano, enserio Helga inventa un nombre más real- mirándola- sabía que no harías nada, así que te invitó a la fiesta que haré mañana

- como sabes que no haré nada- cruzándose de brazos- porque harás una fiesta mañana, sabes que nadie va a ir ¿verdad?- alzo las cejas

- si van a ir querida, se acabara a las 8:00 de la noche-se giró y camino

Se fue por que la maestra había llegado y eso Helga se lo agradeció, pasaron las horas todas aburridas quería salirse e irse a donde quiera menos a su casa, el vacío que tenía la estaba acabando, sentía que no podía más, se sentía cansada.

Llegó el receso, caminaba sin ganas hacia su casillero, pensaba como sería el mundo sin este maldito vacío que la sigue atormentando, llego a su casillero lo abrió y callo un sobre rosa, lo alzo y le llego el olor a rosas del sobre, lo observo por un momento, lo volteo- De tu admirador secreto, para la rosa más hermosa- leyó-de mi admirador ja que absurdo-burlarse tampoco era satisfactorio, saco la carta y comenzó a leer

eh venido aquí solo por ti, la lejanía me hizo entender que tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida, quiero verte mañana en el che París a las 8:00, quiero que asistas, te necesito por favor.

Admirador secreto

- ¿una cita?- quedo atónita, soltó la hoja, realmente no lo podía creer

- Helga estas bien?- alzando la hoja- ¿qué es esto?- mirando extrañada la hoja- oye huele rico-oliendo la hoja

- nada Lila- se lo arrebato, no quería que nadie supiera que tenía una cita- me tengo que ir- necesitaba irse, no quería hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos dar alguna explicación de lo que viene en la hoja

De camino al salón choco con 5 personas y por poco se caí 2 veces, eso de tener una carta en donde diga que tiene una cita con un extraño era catastrófico para Helga- no puede ser un extraño, puede ser cualquier zopenco de esta escuela, o puede ser una broma, espero que sea una broma, ¡criminal! que estoy diciendo, más les vale a todos que no sea una broma- caminado sin rin rumbo alguno después de un rato de dar vueltas llego al techo, ni ella sabe cómo llego ahí, pero ahí estaba

Todo esto es imposible yo, yo Helga G. Pataki ¿una cita?- Extraño- pensó - al menos para mí, pero por qué extraño, soy una chica, estoy consciente de eso-se recargo en la orilla del techo- es normal que una tenga citas, hasta de extraños- se quedó pensando-pero nadie se me a acercado, yo a nadie le dejo acercase a mí-dijo en voz alta-

- ¡criminal!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba sacar todo de una buena vez- pero quién diablos será el que me habrá invitado, sabe por lo menos con quien se mete-enojada- y más les vale que no sea broma ni mucho menos que sea de una apuesta por que juro que su cara conocerá a Betsy y los 5 vengadores-alzando sus puños-

- Helga, tienes una ¿cita?- grito

- aaah- grito del susto- no me espantes asi, no deberías de estar en clases- con la mano en el pecho y mirándola

- es enserio Helga- emocionada- dime ¿quién es?- corrió hacia la rubia

- Phoebe, no se- le dijo con sinceridad y al perecer no le creyó

- ya Helga dime- mirándola

- ya te dije que no se, ten- le dio la hoja para que ella misma lo comprobará- aquí está todo lo que quieres saber- agitándole en la cara la carta

- ah si- dijo confundida

La observo vio la expresión que hacia mientras leía la carta, se sentía nerviosa, sabía que a Phoebe le cuenta todo y ella sabe todo y cuando dice todo es TODO, Helga esperaba una respuesta a todas las preguntas que se hizo, absurdo ¿no? Esperar una respuesta de una persona que no es ella, pero eso si dar buenos consejos es lo de Phoebe

- Helga- la llamo

- si- dijo temerosa

- tenemos que..-pauso, se acomodó los lentes y doblo la carta- comprarte un vestido- grito emocionada- uno que te haga lucir amiga

- ¿qué?- dijo totalmente sorprendida-¡enserio! Un vestido- Helga sabía que su amiga le ocultaba algo

- si vamos después de clases ¿qué te parece?- dejó sus libros en la orilla del techo

- estás hablando enserio- mirándola fijamente- Phoebe que comiste hoy- acercándose a la pelinegra

- comí lo de siempre un emparedado, una manzana y agua- sonriéndole- vamos Helga yo te ayudo a escoger y si quieres llevamos a alguien que conozca mejor de moda

- enserio, no comiste algo podrido-revisándola, quería asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre-

- no- extrañada

- iremos tú y yo nada más- no se podía creer que ella era Phoebe

- ¡sí!- extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo pero empujo sus libros y cayeron 4 pisos abajo- ups- mirando los libros

- Phoebe eso nunca lo habías hecho, te pasa algo hoy has estado muy rara- cruzando de brazos- Phoebe- insistió

- estoy bien Helga no me pasa nada- nerviosa- iré pro mis libros y entrare a clase- caminando hacia la salida- entonces te veo a la hora de la salida- camino más rápido

- si está bien- grito para que la alcanzara a escuchar, ya que iba demasiado rápido- sé que tiene algo y lo descubriré- viendo por donde se fue la pelinegra

Respiro hondo y volteo para recargarse en la orilla del techo, una vista hermosa era la que veía, casa muy bonitas y un hermoso campo de flores de colores, el pasto bien cuidado que daba deslumbre con los pocos rayos de sol que caían sobre él, estaba nublado, los arboles movían sus hojas había viento aunque muy poco, pareciera como si estuviese en ese campo en estos instantes respirando paz, pero no era así estaba viviendo una etapa difícil, genial Helga ya es una niñita dulce-se escuchó-

- no claro que no- dijo espantada- ¡quien rayos fue!- volteo a observar el techo, empezó a buscar a personas en el techo pero no había nadie, no hizo caso y mejor decidió irse a clases

Las horas de las ultimas clases pasaron rápido, algo que Helga realmente no quería, pero así fue, había llegado la hora de la salida y Helga iba caminando lentamente, no quería ir por un vestido para algo extraño, así que decidió esconderse, pero pareciera que Phoebe la conoce demasiado bien que la encontró fácilmente, queriendo o no se fue con Phoebe, se fueron a una tienda de ropa, ropa lujosa, para su mala suerte de Helga, ahí se encontraba Rhonda.

- Phoebe y si venimos mañana- mirando de lejos a Rhonda

- no Helga- la jalo del brazo- mira pruébate este- enseñándole un vestido azul

- es enserio Phoebe- enarcando una ceja

- mira te daré varios vestidos y tu escoges el que quieras- tomando vestidos de colores y tamaños

- ya te pareces a la princesa Rhonda- burlándose

- ay, ya Helga vamos- empujándola

- desde cuándo abusiva- caminando

- yo no soy abusiva- tomando más vestidos- vamos a los vestidores

- como digas- saludando como un soldado

Caminaron al vestidor, Helga no quería saber lo que se esperaba, así que decidió hacerlo rápido ya que se quería ir a su casa a dormir, se probó un, vestido, no le gusto, otro más, no le gusto, otro más, no le gusto y así sucesivamente, hasta que se le acabaron los vestidos, para proba

- ¡sí!-grito- digo ya no hay más vestidos, vámonos- caminando

- te equivocas Helga- dijo Rhonda detrás de ella

- ahora que princesa- volteándose

- te probaras este- enseñándole un vestido- oh no, yo no me pondré más vestidos- cuzo de brazos

- entonces te lo haremos probar a la fuerza- mirándola

- no lo podrás hacer- burlándose

- yo no- sonriéndole- pero ellos si- señalando

- ¿Qué?- confundida, volteo y ve a dos grandes hombres de negro y abrió los ojos como platos- me probaré el vestido- tomándolo

Se lo probó, salió del vestidor, Phoebe y Rhonda, solo se la quedaron mirando

– Helga te ves hermosa- dijo Phoebe sorprendida

– Sí que te queda bien ese vestido-dijo Rhonda

– bien entonces este me lo llevo- mirándose

Se quitó rápido el vestido, Helga no tuvo que pagar lo hicieron Phoebe y Rhonda algo extraño, pero creíble, cuando acabaron de comprar ella se fue directo a su casa, llego a su casa ignoro todo y se fue a su cama, se quedó completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó con dificultad, se le hacía tarde, se metió rápido darse un baño, se cambió tomo sus cosas y salió rápido de su casa y se dirijo a la escuela, se le hizo más fácil caminar así que no tuvo problema, llego a la escuela y observo que toda estaba llena de adornos y eso le fastidiaba, se fue a su casillero tomó lo que iba a necesitar y se dirigió a su salón, pasaron las primeras horas todas aburridas como siempre, en el receso a Helga le extrañaba que Phoebe no se encontrara con ella, acabo la hora del receso y continuaron con las clases, pasaron las horas hasta la hora de salida, Helga se seguía preguntando donde estaba Phoebe, solo observo a cada alumno de la escuela y no encontró Phoebe y decido irse a su casa

Llego a su casa y como siempre no había nadie, dejo sus cosas y decidió irse a comer, reviso la alacena, y nada

– Que en esta casa no puede haber comida- alzando los brazos

Se fue a su cuarto y miro el vestido, luego dirigió su mirada a la carta, no sabía si ir o no, pero por que no ir esta en todo su derecho, otra cosa es que no quiera, Helga se la paso pensando por un buen rato si no es porque el timbre suena no se da cuenta de la hora, corrió a abrir la puerta

– Phoebe que haces aquí- confundida

– Vine a ayudarte- entrando

– A que- pregunto más confundida

– Te vamos a arreglar- sonriéndole

- ¿Cómo que vamos?- mirándola

- si vamos, querida- dijo Rhonda entrando con un montón de maletas

- que es ¿eso?- dijo Helga señalando

- es lo que necesito- sonriéndole

- ah- extrañada

Helga empezó a correr pero no tardo su escapada ya que Rhonda había traído sus hombres de negro, y así empezó la transformación de Helga, pasaron las horas y ya faltaba poco para que la fiesta de Rhonda empezara

Helga terminó con su vestido rojo con detalles plateados, en el descotado del busto del lado izquierdo un poco más abajo tenía una rosa roja se le veía muy bien mostraba lo que era su figura, su descotado de atrás daba hasta la espalda baja, era largo y liso, tacones rojos con plata era lo que llevaba puesto, unos aretes platas y un perfume de frutas que para ella estaba demasiado empalagoso, el cabello lo traía suelto peor ondulado, le quedaba muy bien con el vestido y el maquillaje la hacía ver as bonita de lo que ya era

– Ya me voy, solo falta arreglarle aquí- tocándole el vestido- se le descosió

– Ah ya, Rhonda faltare a tu fiesta- mirándola seriamente

– Sabes te mataría, pero solo por esta vez te la paso- tomando sus cosas

– Nos vemos Helga- dijo Rhonda

– No piensas ir, Helga- dijo Phoebe, mirando a Rhonda como se va

– no, tu deberías irte ya, se te va a hacer tarde- mirando el reloj

– de hecho pienso que debería irme contigo, mi cita es igual a las 8:00 y no pienso ir a la fiesta de Rhonda- mirándola

Helga no entendió bien lo que salió de la boca de su amiga, no le dio as importancia así que decidió, relajarse, miro la tele ayudo a su amiga a arreglase, y así pasaron las horas y dieron las 8:00 de la noche, Helga nerviosa Salió de su casa junto con Phoebe, y fueron al lugar de sus cita, llegaron y Phoebe la dejo en el restaurant

Entro y no había nadie, hablo fuerte y salieron varios meseros de la cocina, le ofrecieron a que se sentara y le cerraron los ojos con un pañuelo, eso era más que extraño para Helga, se quedo en silencio por varios minutos y se empezó a escuchar música

– Hola – hablo

– te diré una cosa si esto es una broma, te matare- enojada

– Esto no es una broma – dijo con una voz que a Helga le causo la piel chinita y mas le causo piel chinita cuando sintió unas manos en su cabeza, que le quitaba el pañuelo

– Tu- sorprendida

– si porque te sorprende- sonriéndole

– Yo pensé que ya no ibas a regresar- mirándolo

– Vine a recuperar a mi Cecile- sonriéndole pícaramente

– Quieres dejar de decir eso- cruzo de brazos

– porque, si es la verdad- les empezaron a servir la cena

– ya me había a acostumbrado a vivir sin ti- mirando a otro lado

– Entonces no podías vivir sin mi- mirándola

– no quiero decir..-fue interrumpida

– Phoebe me ha contado demasiado, y de lo que me decía era que me extrañabas- tomando su cuchara- come Helga- sonriéndole

– no le contare nada más a Phoebe- enojada- y no quiero cenar, ya comí- se escuchó un ruido

– eso me dice que no- alzando las cejas- no te enojes con ella, yo la obligue a que me digiera

– y por qué vienes hasta ahora- tratando de cambiar el tema

– Helga come- se lo dijo como si fuera su padre- es gratis- mirándola

– solo porque es gratis- empezó a comer

– te dije Helga que vendría por ti- comiendo

– te tardaste demasiado

– no exageres Helga- sonriéndole

– que no exageré Arnoldo, ya pasaron 10 años, entendiste- disgustada

– Helga no te pongas así- mirándola

– sabes eh estado esperándote 10 años, y eso de espera no es algo bonito, por que eh tenido un maldito vacío desde que te fuiste- se le empezaba a correr las lágrimas por la mejilla- Arnold no me gusta ponerme así, creo que mejor me voy- se levantó de la silla

– no Helga por favor hablemos, eh querido decirte esto desde hace 10 año, yo te amo y por eso vine por ti, no quiero que sientes ese vacío que dices, TE AMO HELGA

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón que la hicieron derramar más lágrimas, se sentó de nuevo y Arnold la quedo mirando lo que hizo que Helga se ruborizada, se empezaron a reír sin razón.

- Helga ya por favor, no te pongas así, eres la chica con la que me eh entendido mas y tengo mucho en común- pensó- no de hecho no tenemos nada

- eso es lo que hace mas interesante esto- sonriendole-

- oye quieres un mantecado- mirándola fijamente

- que rayos te pasa- mirandolo- de vainilla por favor- sonriendole

- por favor traigame 2 mantecados de vainilla- le ordeno al mesero

- si en un momento se los traigo- se retiró

- por que no hay nadie aquí- observando el lugar

- por que esto solo lo reserve, para nosotros 2- observando el lugar

El lugar estaba muy adornado concordando con la fecha que es, en verdad parecía un lugar mágico, con velas aromáticas y rosas, un hermoso lugar para una pareja

- aquí estan sus postres- dejándolos en la mesa

- gracias- dijo Arnold

- Phoebe ¿sabia esto?- comiendo su helado

- eh- mirando a todos lados

- mas te vale que me digas la verdad- alzando una ceja

- si ella lo sabía, al igual que Rhonda y Lila- estos últimos los dijo en voz baja

- por esa raz...- mirándolo fijamente- gracias

- ¿por que?- confundido

- por estar hoy aquí conmigo- mirandolo- aunque te tardaste 10 años

- Helga, lo importante es que estoy aquí- se empezó a escuchar la musica

- me las pagarás algún dia- comiendo su mantecado

- se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a Helga- ¿quieres bailar?- invitándola con la mano

- solo lo miro, luego miro su mano y la acepto- si

- eres mi valentin esta noche- llevándola a un lado de la mesa, a la pista que los meseros se encargaron de hacer

- pues yo lo fui, hace 10 años- mirándolo a los ojos

- y ahora yo soy tu futuro- bailando

– la cita de un admirador secreto empezó muy raro para mí, pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado

– y a mí lo más hermoso que eh visto eres tu- mirándola

Se detuvieron, y Arnold solo miro a Helga y lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron, el beso duro mucho tiempo, lo que Arnold y Helga querían era no separase uno del otro

– Arnold TE AMO- mirándolo a los ojos

– TE AMO HELGA- la abrazo hacia él y le planto otro beso profundo

Creo que no se centra mucho en el tema pero aquí esta, si les gusto su voto ;) gracias por leer ;)


End file.
